Angel In Love
by Bridget
Summary: Sabrina has to testify at Doug O'Neil's trial


Title: "Angel In Love" (Missing Scene)

  
  


Author: Bridget ([Scarecro9@aol.com)][1]

  
  


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters that are Copyright@Spelling-Goldberg Productions. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes, and I retain only the rights to the plot, not the characters. 

  
  


Original air date: April 19, 1978

  
  


(Author's note: This story takes approximately one year after the episode left off.)

  
  


Kris, Kelly and Sabrina were at Townsend Investigations, awaiting Charlie's telephone call.

John Bosley walked in. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was terrible."

The telephone rang.

Kelly, being closer to Bosley's desk, went to answer it. "Hi, Charlie." She put it on the speaker box.

Bosley had no sooner taken two steps into the room when there was a knock on the door. He went to answer it.

It was a young man. "Hi. Is there a Sabrina Duncan here?"

Bosley stepped aside. "Bri?"

Sabrina walked over to them. "Yes. Can I help you?"

"Sabrina Duncan?"

"Yes."

He handed her a piece of paper. "This is a subpoena. You're ordered to appear in Supreme Court next week for the trial of B.J. Smith." He left quickly.

Bosley shut the door behind him.

Sabrina turned around in bewilderment. "Trial?"

"I had heard rumors of a trial, but I had hoped that was all it was," Charlie answered honestly.

Bosley helped Sabrina sit down on the sofa.

"What trial?" Kelly asked. "He's guilty."

"Yes, well, that's why Sabrina has to testify," Charlie answered.

"I can't believe he wants to go to trial," Kris remarked

Sabrina stared at the subpoena blankly.

"Bri. You okay?" Bosley asked, concerned about her silence.

She didn't answer.

Bosley shook her gently.

"Sabrina?" Charlie asked.

"Huh?" She looked around, startled from her reverie. She tried to force her voice to sound positive. "Sure. It's just part of the job. Right?" Her voice lacked conviction.

"You've testified dozens of times," Charlie agreed. "This should be no different."

"Exactly," Kelly said encouragingly. "I have an idea. Why don't we all go out to lunch?"

"That sounds great!" Kris agreed, understanding what Kelly was trying to do.

"I'm -- not very hungry," Sabrina demurred. "You go on ahead."

"Well, I'll let you enjoy yourselves. Good-bye, Angels," Charlie said.

"'Bye, Charlie," everyone chorused.

Kris and Kelly stood up.

"Come on, Bri," Kelly cajoled. "It'll be fun."

Sabrina tried to smile. "You go on ahead."

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly, "but call me if you need anything. Promise me."

"I promise."

Kris looked at Kelly questioningly.

Kelly shrugged her shoulders minutely in resignation.

"How 'bout you, Bos?" Kris asked.

"Maybe next time," he answered.

Both girls left.

"Can I get you a drink?" Bosley asked sympathetically.

"No, thanks." Sabrina tried to stand but her knees wouldn't support her weight. She took a deep breath. "I'll be okay in a minute," she whispered, sitting back down.

He sat beside her. "You can do it, Bri."

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

"I do." He helped her to her feet. "Come on. I'll drive you home."

"I can drive. I feel better already."

"I know you do," Bosley answered. "I'm just worried about you. Humor me."

They walked outside together.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


It was the morning of the trial.

Bosley and Sabrina were sitting in the front of the courtroom.

He had his arm around her shoulders and felt her shaking with nervousness. "It'll be over with soon."

She nodded and tried to smile. She hadn't been able to eat in the past two days and she didn't get much sleep the night before. What little sleep she did manage to get was plagued with dreams. Suddenly she felt nauseous. She put a hand over her mouth and muttered, "I'll be right back." She hurried to the bathroom.

The trial began.

The prosecutor rose. "We call as the State's first witness Ms. Sabrina Duncan."

The judge looked around expectantly. Seeing no one approach the bench he asked, "Has she been served?"

"Yes, your honor," the prosecutor answered.

Bosley stood. "Excuse me, your honor."

"You are?"

"John Bosley, a friend of Ms. Duncan's. She'll be right back. She's -- indisposed."

The rear door of the courtroom opened and Sabrina entered. She froze as everyone was looking at her. "What's going on?" She stammered.

"Ms. Sabrina Duncan?" The judge questioned.

She nodded. "I've been called?"

"Yes, you have."

She blushed furiously and hurried to the stand. She was sworn in and answered all of the prosecutor's questions.

The defense attorney came over after the prosecutor was finished. "Miss Duncan, is it true that you love the defendant?"

She lowered her eyes. "Yes," she whispered.

"I'm sorry. Could you speak up?"

"Yes," she answered louder.

"You claim that the defendant told you that he was the sky-jacker?"

"Yes."

"He told you this because he loved you?"

"Yes."

"Isn't it true that you and the defendant had a good time for a few days and you wanted more? When he told you it was over you became bitter and decided to perjure yourself to get him into trouble with the police?" His voice rose in pitch. "This is just because he spurned you."

"No!" She whispered, eyes wide. "That's not true."

"Didn't you, in fact, see that he had his things packed? You went to confront him. He told you that he had a nice time, but that was all it was. You decided to make him pay."

She started shaking her head during this last tirade and wrapped her arms across her stomach. "He -- he said -- " she stuttered. The lack of sleep and her already shaky nerves were taking their toll.

"You're just being vindictive!" The defense attorney accused, pointing his finger at her.

"I'm not!" Sabrina protested desperately.

The prosecutor rose to his feet. "I object! He's badgering the witness."

"How do you feel, accusing an innocent man?" The defense continued, ignoring the outburst.

"Counselor," the judge began in admonishment.

"Hasn't he suffered enough?" The defense demanded, ignoring the judge.

The strain became too much for her. Sabrina doubled over, rocking back and forth.

"Counselor!" The judge commanded loudly.

Smith rose to his feet at the same time. "Stop it!" He shouted angrily.

"I have no further questions," the defense said, walking back to the table.

The judged looked over to Sabrina, who was clearly not up to answering any more questions. "Is there any re-direct?" He asked apprehensively.

The prosecutor rose. "Yes, your honor."

"I'm going to grant a two-hour recess. Ms. Duncan, you can use my chambers." The judge got up and left the room.

"Court will reconvene at 2:00," the bailiff announced.

The courtroom cleared.

Sabrina still sat in the witness box, oblivious to her surroundings.

Bosley hurried over to her side. "Bri? It's almost over now."

She didn't seem to hear him.

He used one hand to slip his jacket off and place it around her shoulders gently. "That should help." He then carefully helped her to her feet, holding her close. He felt her shaking violently.

She leaned against him heavily as her knees went weak.

"Shhhhhh," he said softly. "I know. We're almost there."

"How -- " she stammered, unable to say anything else.

"He's just trying to discredit you. That's his job. I don't like it, but that's what he's paid for."

"I'm not lying," she choked out, devastated by everything. She knew that being cross-examined was sometimes an ordeal, but she hadn't expected it to be as bad as it was. 

"I know that, and so does the jury," he reassured her. "Come on. Let's go to the judge's chambers and I'll get you some hot tea."

They walked slowly into the judge's chambers.

"I don't know if I can go through any more of this," she whispered as she managed to calm down.

"I know it's hard." Once they were inside he helped her sit down on the bench and sat beside her. "Look at the bright side. One or two more questions and you're home free."

"I don't care any more," she said dispiritedly.

He hugged her close. "Of course you do. You're just a little rattled right now."

She moved closer to him. "I don't know how to feel. I know he has to face the consequences, but part of me wants him to get away." She pulled the jacket tighter around her, swallowing hard.

"You'll do the right thing. I know you will."

"It's just so hard." Her voice reflecting the turmoil she was going through. "I want it to be over."

"Come on. Let's go to the cafeteria and get some tea and danish."

"I'm not very hungry, thanks," Sabrina answered, stomach in knots. 

"Well, I am," Bosley countered. "And if you behave I might even share a little with you."

She smiled a little at his teasing. "Deal."

They got up and went to the cafeteria.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Smith and his attorney were talking.

"What was the meaning of that little display back there?" His attorney, O'Brien demanded.

"You went too far," Smith answered.

"Look, my friend, _you_ were the one who said that you didn't want to go to jail. Like it or not, she's the best witness the State has, and I have to make her testimony seem unimportant."

"Well, I don't like it," Smith snapped angrily. "There's got to be another way."

"Sorry, buddy boy. My job is to defend you the best way I can. I'm not here to be your friend."

"I just want you to lay off her," Smith said stubbornly.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. If I let her testimony stand you will probably be convicted."

"I don't care."

"I do, and you don't dictate the way I handle your defense."

"Listen, smart lawyer. If you try a repeat performance like that again I'll change my plea."

His eyes widened. "That would be a foolish move on your part."

Smith folded his arms across his chest in defiance. "Yeah, but it's your choice."

O'Brien appraised him. "You still care about her. Don't you?"

"**_That's_** none of your business. Do we have a deal or not?"

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


It was 1:55.

Sabrina and Bosley were back in the courtroom.

"Any minute now," she said nervously.

"You'll be done in no time."

"I almost forgot." She started to remove his jacket. "You'll need this."

He saw that she was still shaking, but not as bad as before. "You hold on to it for now."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "It gives your dress a certain elegance."

She smiled faintly and slipped it back on. "Okay."

He took her hand in his. "Look, if things start to get tough up there I want you to imagine that I'm right beside you. There's nothing to worry about. You'll be fine. I'll be waiting right here."

She was touched. "I'll try."

He studied her for a moment. "Hey, that jacket never looked so good before."

The judge entered the room.

"All rise," the bailiff commanded.

Everyone rose to their feet.

Bosley still had his arms around her. "You'll be great," he whispered confidently

She smiled tremulously.

The judge sat down.

Everyone sat.

"Ms. Duncan, you may return to the stand," the judge commanded.

She rose and walked slowly back to the witness box. She took a deep breath and sat down.

"Remember that you're still under oath," the judge instructed.

She nodded anxiously.

The prosecutor rose to his feet. "Ms. Duncan. You said earlier that the defendant told you that he had feelings for you."

"Yes, sir."

"Did he admit these feelings to you other than in romantic settings?"

"Yes, at Lon Molton's cabin," she admitted. "He had admitted that he was the skyjacker after I caught him in there."

"So this isn't a case of a spurned lover."

"No, sir."

"No further questions." The prosecutor sat.

O'Brien stood.

Sabrina paled and drew the jacket tighter around her.

Bosley smiled at her encouragingly.

O'Brien glanced over at Smith, trying to look casual.

Smith's mouth was set in a firm line.

"No questions," O'Brien stated in resignation, sitting back down.

Sabrina glanced over at him in surprise.

"You're excused," the judge told her.

She got up and quickly walked away before he could change his mind.

Sabrina and Bosley left the courthouse.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


They were in Bosley's apartment.

Sabrina was sitting on the sofa.

"I'll fix us some tea," he said.

She put a shaking hand to her forehead. "Can I have a white wine instead?"

"I don't know. You haven't eaten all day."

"Please? Just to calm my nerves."

"I know what you mean," he sympathized. "All right." He poured her wine and a scotch for himself. He then sat beside her and handed her a glass. "There you go."

She took the glass from him. "Thank you." She took a sip and sighed. "I'm glad that's over with."

He saw how her hands were shaking. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thanks. I didn't get too much sleep last night."

"Why don't you spend the night here?"

"John Bosley, are you propositioning me?"

"Of course not!" He huffed. After a second, "Would it work?"

"No," she smiled.

"I didn't think so. You've had a rough day. I don't know about you, but I'd feel a lot better if you didn't stay alone," he explained.

It sounded tempting.

"If you don't want to stay here at least let me call Kris or Kelly," he pressed.

"You **_are_** worried."

"I am," he admitted. "I'll even throw in the breakfast of your choice. What do you say?"

"How can I refuse?" She really didn't want to be alone right now.

"Terrific!" He exclaimed in relief, afraid that he'd have to argue a lot longer to get her to agree.

"I just have to run to my place for a few things."

"I have everything you need," he said confidently.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Spare toothbrush, toothpaste -- "

"Nightclothes?" She queried in amusement.

"Well, if you insist," he retorted good-naturedly.

She laughed. "I'm shocked."

He hugged her. "You can borrow my pajamas. You take the bedroom and I'll take the couch."

"I couldn't."

"You aren't, I am. You're my guest."

"I'm sorry." She yawned, finishing the wine and putting the empty glass on the coffee table.

"Don't be silly," he protested, standing. "Come, madam. I'll show you where everything is. You can even lock the bedroom door if it makes you feel safer."

She laughed again. "I don't think that'll be necessary." She stood as well, then yawned again. "I'm so tired all of a sudden."

"Not at all." He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick tour. "I'll be right outside if you need me. Okay?"

She nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing." She swallowed. "What did I ever do to deserve you?

"All your clean living must have paid off," he teased. "Get some sleep." He left the room.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


A few hours later she awoke, screaming.

Bosley hurried in. "What's wrong?"

She clutched the pillow to her chest, breathing heavily.

He sat beside her carefully, not wanting to startle her. "You okay?"

"Where am I?" She whispered in terror.

"My apartment. You said you'd spend the night. Remember?"

She did now. She nodded, unable to speak at the moment.

He sat close to her and held her. He felt her shaking violently. "Bad dream?"

She nodded again.

He was afraid she'd start to hyperventilate if she didn't calm down. "You want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "I can't. Not now."

"That's okay." He held her close for a minute.

"You're not mad. Are you?"

"Furious," he answered calmly.

She looked up at him quickly and saw he was smiling. "Thank you."

"Why don't we go into the living room?" He helped her up and out onto the sofa.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said awkwardly.

"You didn't. I was reading a suspense novel. I was just at the part where the victim got killed and heard your scream." He pointed to where the book landed on the floor. "It flew three feet into the air."

She moved away from him in embarrassment.

He thought he'd at least get a smile. "It was a joke, Bri."

She lowered her eyes self-consciously, unable to face him.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He exclaimed, holding her close, not expecting that kind of reaction. "Shhh. You're safe here. Everything's okay."

She shook her head and held onto him tightly.

"It's all right," he soothed. "It's all over now. Nothing will hurt you here. I promise."

They stayed that way for a while until they finally both fell asleep.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


A few months later . . .

  
  


Kris, Kelly, and Sabrina were at Townsend Investigations, awaiting Charlie's telephone call. It was Sunday. Charlie had instructed them all to be at the office at 1000 hours sharp.

"I wonder what's up," Kris mused.

"It must be something big," Kelly added.

Bosley had already been there when the girls arrived. He was seated at his desk.

Sabrina turned to face him. "Do you know anything about this case, Bos?"

"Charlie will fill you in when he calls," he answered evasively.

The telephone rang.

Bosley put it on the squalk box.

"Good morning, Angels," Charlie's voice said.

"'Morning, Charlie," they all chorused.

"Sorry to interrupt your day off, but this was rather important," Charlie began. "Sabrina, you'd better sit down before I continue."

"Why?" She asked. "What happened?"

"Sit down and take a deep breath, Angel," Charlie repeated.

Sabrina sat heavily on the couch. "All right, I'm sitting."

"B.J. Smith escaped from jail," Charlie said, "and the police seem to feel that he'll try to contact you."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"When did he escape, Charlie?" Kelly asked.

"Last night, during the change of shift in guards," Charlie answered.

"Why do they think he'd be coming after Sabrina?" Kris asked.

"Because of her relationship with him," Kelly answered for him, remembering what happened at the end of that little escapade. Sabrina was devastated when the truth finally came out.

"Bri," Bosley said, "Are you all right? You've been awfully quiet."

"I'm fine," Sabrina answered softly, lying. Her stomach was in knots. She opened her eyes and tried to reassure him. "Could I have a drink, please?"

"Sure," he answered. "What'll you have?"

"Scotch," she answered. "Charlie, what do they want me to do?"

"They want to use you as bait to lure him out in the open," Charlie answered.

"They won't kill him," Sabrina asked. "Will they?" She didn't like this, not one bit. Just when she'd managed to put him out of her mind. She was afraid. Could it be that she still loved him, she asked herself. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer to that question right now.

Bosley handed her the drink.

Charlie hadn't answered.

"Charlie?" She repeated, voice shaking. "Will they kill him?"

"They don't want to," he answered, choosing his words carefully, "but they will if they have to."

She nodded and took a sip of her drink.

Kelly turned to face her. "Bri, you **_will_**__ cooperate with the police. Won't you?"

"Hmmm?" Sabrina asked absently, her mind on other things. "Oh, sure." 

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


B.J. Smith was across the street from the office, watching silently.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Kris, Kelly and Sabrina came out of the office and went to their respective cars. Kris and Kelly drove off.

B.J. felt this was the perfect opportunity to talk to Sabrina. He longed just to hold her in his arms after all this time. He knew he had to be careful, so he donned his sunglasses and started to cross the street.

Bosley came out of the office and walked over to Sabrina.

B.J. turned slightly and walked away. He would just have to wait until she got home. Maybe it was for the best after all.

  
  


"What's up?" Sabrina asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right," he answered worriedly. "You're not yourself. Maybe I could help."

Her smile was a little strained. "Honestly, Bos, I'm fine."

He looked at her silently. "Are you sure?"

She decided to tell him, needing someone to talk to. "It's just -- I don't know what to do. I know he has to be caught, but a little part of me can't help the feeling that I hope he gets away. I can't explain it." That was the truth. She was so confused that her mind was spinning.

"I can," he answered softly. "I think you still love him. That's why you're a little confused right now."

"I just don't want anything to happen to him," she protested. "I don't know if it's love. It was, once." Suddenly her eyes grew haunted as she remembered. She cleared her throat. "That's all in the past," she said softly.

He took her hands in his. "If anything should happen, or if you need a friend, call me. Okay? No matter what time it is."

Her smile was genuine. She was touched by his concern. "Thanks, Bos. I may take you up on that." She got in her car and drove off.

  
  


She had been home for about two hours. She decided that she needed to take her mind off things so she tried reading a book.

The telephone rang.

She put the book down and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Bri," a voice said.

"B.J.?" She asked, her heart beating a mile a minute. "What do you want?" She was determined to keep her guard up.

"I want to see you."

"Why after all this time?" She asked suspiciously.

"I missed you," he answered honestly.

"You did?" She asked, resolve melting.

"I'll call you again after I decide what I'm going to do." He hung up the telephone.

"Wait!" She called. When she heard the dial tone she slowly lowered the receiver back on its hook. To her dismay she realized that she wanted to see him as well. She sat heavily on the couch and tried to sort things out.

* * * * *

  
  


"Charlie," Bosley said into the telephone, "I think we may have a problem with Sabrina."

"Why do you think that?" Charlie asked, surprised.

"I don't know if she'll be able to cooperate with the police."

"She **_did_**__ seem dubious about the plan," Charlie affirmed.

"The poor kid is confused," Bosley stated sympathetically. "She knows what she has to do, but her heart is confusing the issue."

"Don't worry, John. I know she'll make the right decision."

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


When Sabrina managed to finally get to sleep she had a nightmare. She dreamed that everyone hated her because she had tried to help B.J. escape and he had gotten killed. She sat upright, screaming. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself. "I don't know what to do," she gasped out. "Somebody please help me." Suddenly she remembered Bosley's offer. She picked up the telephone with shaking hands and dialed his number.

"Hello," Bosley answered sleepily.

"Hi, Bos," she stammered nervously. "Sorry to wake you."

"It's all right. Anything wrong?"

"I just wanted to talk to someone. I couldn't sleep. I know it's late, but -- could you come over?"

"I'll be there in about a half hour," he promised, hearing the strain in her voice.

  
  


True to his word, he arrived in approximately thirty minutes.

"I -- I don't know what to do. If I help the police capture him, he'll hate me." That scared her more than she was willing to admit. "If I help him escape everyone else will hate me."

"You've got to do what you feel is right," he said, holding her in his arms. "Don't worry about anyone else. If you help the police he'll understand. If not, your friends will."

She started to cry. "I had this -- horrible nightmare that he -- died!"

He rocked her in his arms.

"He called me earlier."

"When?" He asked.

"About 2130 hours. He wants to see me."

"Did he say where or when?"

She shook her head. "He's supposed to call me again. What'll I do? I don't want him to die." Her voice was shaking.

"I think you know what you have to do," he said softly. "Even though you don't want to do it. He won't die if he sees you."

She cried herself to sleep in his arms.

  
  


The next morning she awoke in her bed.

Bosley was sound asleep in the chair across from her.

"Bos?" She questioned sleepily.

His eyes opened and he stretched. "Good morning."

"You were here all night?"

He nodded. "You feeling any better?"

"A little," she admitted. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For staying, and for coming in the first place."

"Any time. You can go back to sleep if you want."

"Nope," she replied. "I've got things to do. Kelly and I are going shopping a little later."

"What time are you expecting her?"

"About 1030."

He looked at his watch. "You'd better get a move on, then. It's already 1000 hours."

"Really? I'd better get dressed."

He got to his feet. "I'll be going."

She jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. "Why don't you stay and I'll fix you breakfast?"

"You don't have to do that," he protested. "Besides, you'll never be ready when Kelly gets here."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She walked him to the door. "Thanks again."

"Thank **_you_**__," he rejoined. He left.

  
  
  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Kelly came back with Sabrina after they finished shopping. Sabrina was going to fix them lunch.

"Anyway," Kelly was saying, "Kris and I were going to the beach tomorrow for a picnic. You want to come?"

The telephone rang.

"Could you get that for me?" Sabrina asked, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Sure thing." Kelly picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

The person on the other end hung up.

Sabrina came back into the living room. "Who was it?"

Kelly hung up her end of the receiver. "Whoever it was hung up. It must have been a wrong number."

"I don't think I can make it tomorrow," Sabrina answered, shrugging her shoulders. "Thanks anyway."

"Why not?"

"I think I have an appointment tomorrow. I'll call you in the morning if I change my mind. What time are you guys leaving?"

"Around 0900."

"I'll call you by 0830," Sabrina promised.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


That evening Kelly called Bosley. "Do you know what's bothering Sabrina?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because she's been acting strange all morning. I thought she might have said something to you yesterday afternoon."

"I think it's just the position she's in right now. Don't worry. I'll call her and see what I can find out."

"Thanks, Bos. 'Bye." Kelly hung up, relieved.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


The telephone rang at Kris' house. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hi. It's Kelly."

"What's up?"

"I don't think we should go to the beach tomorrow."

"Why not? The weather's supposed to be perfect."

"I think we should stop by Sabrina's," Kelly stated. "I'm worried about her."

"Okay," Kris agreed. "Maybe we can cheer her up."

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


The telephone rang in Sabrina's apartment. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Told you I'd call back," B.J. said seductively.

"Did you call this afternoon?" Her heart was racing so fast that she was afraid it would jump from her chest.

"I did. Someone else answered and I hung up. I'll try to see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Where?"

"Don't worry," he promised. "It'll be a surprise." He hung up.

She hung up her end of the receiver, taking deep breaths. She had to calm down.

The telephone rang a second time.

She jumped and snatched up the receiver. "Yes?" Maybe he changed his mind after all.

"Hi," Bosley said. 

"Oh, hi," she answered absently, mind racing over other things.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He half teased.

"No. What's up?" She asked guiltily, trying to sound normal.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how you were. You sound funny. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She laughed nervously.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm just tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She hung up.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


The next morning Kris called Bosley. "Hi, Bos."

"Hi, Kris. Bored already? I can see if Charlie has any cases pending if you'd like."

"Don't even joke like that," she laughed. "Kelly and I are going to drop by Bri's and pay her a visit. Want to join us?"

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Sabrina's doorbell rang at 1100 hours. She opened the door.

B.J. was standing on the threshold. "Bri," he said, not believing his eyes. He kissed her.

She did not respond.

"Still don't believe me. Do you?"

"It's a little hard," she admitted uncomfortably, trying to remain outwardly calm. Inside was another story. She refused to let him see how close she was to falling again. "What's new?" She stood aside to let him in.

He walked into her living room. "Nothing much. Did you tell anyone about my call last night?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. I shouldn't have even asked." He looked around. "I'm surprised the cops didn't ask you to help them."

"They did."

"You refused," he answered, relieved.

"Not quite," Sabrina answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Smith asked confusedly, smiling.

"I don't know if I'll turn you in or not."

He pulled out a gun.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Where did you get that?"

He laughed. "Don't worry about it. It's empty. It helps if you need to run a bluff."

The doorbell rang.

Sabrina spun towards the door, startled. She wasn't expecting anyone.

"I'll hide in the bedroom," he whispered. "Get rid of whoever it is." He went into the next room.

Sabrina took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. She opened the door.

"Hi, Bri," Kelly said.

"Surprise!" Kris exclaimed.

"Hi, guys," Sabrina said tonelessly, blocking their entry.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Bosley asked curiously.

"The place is a mess," Sabrina protested. "I have too many things to do today. What did you want?"

"We just wanted to try and convince you to change your mind about the picnic," Kris stated.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Sabrina answered rapidly. She glanced over her shoulder nervously. "I have to get back to work. Could you guys do me a favor and get me a few things?" She dashed off a quick note and pushed it into Kelly's hand. "Thanks." She closed the door before they had a chance to respond.

B.J. came out of the bedroom. "It's a good thing you got rid of them."

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


"She's acting strange," Kris stated. "I wonder what all that was about."

Kelly read the note aloud. "_'Smith's in the kitchen.'_"

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Sirens screamed down the block.

"Did you call them?" Smith asked her.

"No."

Smith hurried to the door. He paused and looked at her. "Come with me," he offered.

"I -- I can't," she stammered, obviously torn. 

"You can," he protested, taking her hands in his. "If you love me you will."

"What kind of life would that be?" She asked, voice shaking with emotion. Still, she was tempted to go. "Always on the run. I -- " she broke off.

Smith ran out into the corridor and up to the roof.

"Don't go!" She shouted after him.

There was no response.

Suddenly afraid, she ran out into the hallway and down the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her.

Kris, Kelly and Bosley were standing behind one of the police cars.

"Bri!" Kelly exclaimed, afraid her friend would get hit by an stray bullet.

Sabrina turned towards Kelly's voice and hurried over towards them. "Please don't shoot! His gun's -- " She broke off as she heard a shot fired. She looked up at the roof and saw Smith's body hurling down to the street. 

"His gun's what?" Kris asked.

"His gun's empty," Sabrina whispered brokenly.

Bosley held her in his arms and helped her upstairs to her apartment.

"I told you," she whispered. "I knew he'd get killed."

"He didn't hate you. Did he?" Bosley asked gently.

She shook her head, unable to speak.

He sat her on the couch and then sat beside her. "You have to listen to me, Bri. You didn't kill him."

"I did," she protested. "None of this would have happened if I would have just gone with him. I could have talked him into turning himself in."

"Or gotten killed yourself," he pointed out.

"I couldn't go with him," she continued, not hearing him. "I just couldn't -- "

He held her close in his arms. "Of course you couldn't. It's all over now." 

  
  


The next day at the office they were explaining things to Charlie.

"I trust no one got hurt," Charlie stated after they'd finished.

"Except Smith," Kelly said.

"Do you have another case for us, Charlie?" Bosley asked quickly.

"Not yet. I thought you could all use some time off," he answered.

"Great!" Kris said with enthusiasm. "Rest and recreation time."

"We **_have_**__ all been working too hard," Kelly agreed.

"The tickets are waiting at the airport to take you all to Florida," Charlie stated. "My treat."

"Thanks, Charlie!" Kris and Kelly said in unison.

Sabrina was silent.

"Bri?" Bosley asked, concerned. She wasn't herself. That was to be expected, but he was still concerned. He hated to see her in such pain.

"Thanks but no thanks, Charlie," Sabrina replied. "I'd rather be alone for a few days."

"As you wish, Angel," Charlie acknowledged, thinking that might be her answer.

"Hey," Kris said. "We'd better get going."

"What time does the plane leave, Charlie?" Kelly asked. Maybe that was all Sabrina did need -- just some time to get herself together. They'd still call her just to check up on her.

"At 6 o'clock," Charlie answered.

"What? That's only five hours away!" Kelly exclaimed. She and Kris left.

"Are you sure you don't want to join them, Sabrina?" Charlie asked. 

She shook her head and smiled faintly. "Thanks, anyway."

"All right. I'll have them leave an open ticket at the airport in case you change your mind," he said knowingly. He then hung up.

Bosley walked over to her. "If anything happens, or if you just need a friend, you can always call me."

"Thanks, Bos," she said softly.

He kissed her on the forehead. "Take care of yourself. We all worry about you."

She nodded and went outside. Once she got outside she took a shaky breath and got into her car. She drove off.

   [1]: mailto:(Scarecro9@aol.com)



End file.
